Antennas for computing devices present challenges relating to receiving and transmitting radio waves at one or more select frequencies. These challenges are magnified by the current trend to include several different antennas operating at various frequencies in a single computing device. If not properly spaced from one another, antenna signals can couple together and reduce system performance. Small computer electronics offer fewer antenna spacing possibilities, limiting design options.